


Love Island

by Emmapemma_98



Category: game of thrones
Genre: F/M, Love, Love Island, NOT SIBLINGS IN THIS, Sex, Silly, no judging please, tv
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmapemma_98/pseuds/Emmapemma_98
Summary: Jaime and Cersei meet during Love Island
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 77
Kudos: 55





	1. Intro

Hello lovelies!

This little fic will be a love island edition one with Cersei and Jaime as our main pairing. I am not sure how long it’s going to be or if it will completely fail haha but I felt like I just had to do it❤️ Hopefully the first chapter will be out before the end of the week😊 Tags will be updates as we move forward with this little story


	2. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha this feels so cringe😂🙈 I really don’t know if I’m gonna continue this but here’s the first chapter. Oh and the ghosted on snapchat by a 20-something part might or might not be taken from recent events in my own life lol. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s Love Island 2020 and the first two girls are arriving. 

”Eeeep! Oh my god! Hi! I’m Melara! Oh my god you’re so beautiful!” Melara yelled running towards the blonde girl in front of her

”Oh, thank you! I’m Cersei” the blonde said hugging her back 

”That’s a really pretty name!”

”Thank you”

“Okay so, age and town. Go” Melara said

“Oh uhm, 22 and London. You?”

“Oh my god! 23 and London! So, what’s your type?”

Cersei giggled. ”Straight to it then”

Melara giggled too. ”Yep!”

”Uhm…I’d say unfortunately my usual typ is the typical tall blonde douchebag who suddenly ghosts you on snapchat…”

”Yeah, I hear ya”

”…but I’d say I’m not really looking for that type here cause I mean, the whole point is to not go for your usual typ since that hasn’t worked out yet, right?” Cersei continued 

”Good tactic girl!”

”Cheers to that” Cersei said clinking their champagne glasses together 

”Cheers”

”I need to get a little tipsy if I’m gonna be able to take this seriously” Cersei said giggling 

Melara giggled too. ”Yeah, same”

A few more girls arrived and they discussed types and jobs for a little while before the host arrived. 

”Are we ready to meet some boys?” The host asked

”Yes!” All girls yelled in unison 

All girls took their places behind heart shaped stickers on the ground

”So, as you all know, if you like the boy coming out in front of you step forward onto the heart. If you don’t, stay in place. Even if a guy have chosen you or you have chosen a guy, you can still step forward for another guy if you like him better. Are we ready?” The host asked

”Yes!” They all yelled in unison

”Great! Here is your first guy!”  
————————————————————————————————————————————————  
10 minutes later, everyone are coupled up except Cersei and only one guy remains. 

*Jaime steps forward. Blonde, tall, muscular, green eyes and a smirk playing on his ridiculously handsome face*

“Oh my god! That’s Jaime Lannister!” Brienne squeaks to Melara

Cersei rolls her eyes. “Am I supposed to know who that is?”

“Only the most handsome bachelor in the whole country! And heir to the richest man too” Brienne says dreamily

“And total playboy” Melara adds 

Cersei rolls her eyes again. “Well he’s handsome I’ll give you that, but no way. You can have him”

“Yessss” Brienne said making a winning gesture 

“Like he would want you...” Melara whispered rolling her eyes 

Cersei hit her arm. “Be nice”

“Uhm, have you seen her?! She’s bigger than he is!”

Cersei giggled. “True. But Schh” 

“Hello Jaime, how are you doing?” The host asked 

“I’m great thank you, lots of pretty girls” 

“Yes there are. Now, you know the rules. When I tell the girls to step forward the ones interested in you will step forward, but you can choose any girl you want. Are you ready?”

“Yes” 

“Okay, girls step forward if you fancy Jaime...now” 

*all girls except Cersei steps forward*

“Wow, that’s incredible. Jaime you lucky man” host says 

*all girls giggle and bats with their eyelashes except for Cersei who rolls her eyes*

“Cersei, why didn’t you step forward? You haven’t stepped forward for anyone and this is the last boy sweetheart, what’s it gonna take?” Host asks 

She shrugged and tried to laugh it away. “I don’t know. I’ve always gone with this whole type before and well...obviously it hasn’t worked out so I guess that’s why”

“So you’re looking for something different then?”

“Yeah I guess” 

“Alright. Well Jaime, the choice is now yours. Five of these lovely ladies stepped forward for you. You can choose to steal one of those ladies, but you can also choose Cersei if you want. Who would you like to couple up with?”

“Uhm...this girl first caught my eye when I walked in and I think she’s lovely, so the girl I’m gonna couple up with is...Cersei” 

“What?” Brienne said 

“Why?” Melara said 

“There we go, that’s our last couple everyone. Cersei and Jaime” 

Jaime stepped forward and hugged Cersei before standing next to her

”Great..” She murmured rolling her eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and ideas are always appreciated, they mean everything to me and keeps me going❤️


	3. Day 1 - continued

Back at the villa where all couples are starting to get to know each other.

”You’re so beautiful” Jaime said 

”Smooth introduction” Cersei answered rolling her eyes

He shrugged. “I just had to tell you. You’re very beautiful. Just smile and say thank you”

She smiled. “You’re right, sorry. And thank you”

”Okay…anyways, I’m Jaime, Jaime Lannister. I’m 22 and from London. I’m currently an intern at my dads firm until he decides I’m worthy enough of taking over the firm. You?”

”You don’t have to say your name like you’re James Bond you know”

He smirked. ”I don’t have to, but I want to”

”Why though?”

He shrugged. ”The girls just loves it”

”This girl sure doesn’t” 

”Okay so, either you can be grumpy about me choosing you or you can escape whatever it is you’re escaping from at home and stay in this beautiful paradise here in Spain for another week by getting to know me”

She narrowed her eyes at him. ”Who says I’m escaping from anything?”

”Oh sweetheart, you’re wearing a 2000£ bikini. You’re not here for the prize money, you’re here to escape. So, what is it gonna be?”

She rolled her eyes but stretched out her hand to shake his. ”Cersei, Cersei Baratheon”

Jaime instantly laughed. ”Beautiful AND funny”

”Also 22 from London. Currently in college studying to become a lawyer” she continued 

”Wow really? That’s cool. Beautiful, funny and brains”  
—————————————————————  
Later at night while chatting and having drinks.

“Hi girl!” Melara yelled to Cersei who was walking away from Jaime who was trying to catch her attention yet again

“Hi”

“How is it going with golden boy over there?”

She sighed. “I don’t know...I guess he’s handsome and all but the guy is a total douche...I really don’t wanna go there again”

“That sucks...” Melara suddenly smiled. “Does that mean I can...you know...have him?”

She shrugged. “Yeah I guess”

“Are you sure? I don’t wanna like, break girl code or anything”

She shook her head. “No it’s fine. Go for it”

“Eeep!” She squealed. “I’ll start talking to him tomorrow then!” then she rolled her eyes. “after I’ve broken everything off with Bronn of course...”

Cersei forced a smile and started walking back inside, feeling tired. “You do that”

“Where are you going?”

“Back inside. I wanna change and go to sleep, feeling really tired. It’s been quite a day” 

“Yeah I agree. I’ll join you if you don’t mind”

“Sure”

After a little while everyone else also joined them inside and got ready to sleep

“Are you gonna wear a sexy pyjamas just to tease or..?” Melara asked Cersei 

She giggled. “No. I’m not wearing anything like that to bed with someone I don’t even know. Full length bottoms and a shirt for me”

“Are you gonna snuggle with Jaime?” Brienne asked 

“I do like snuggling, but I don’t wanna give him false hope”

“Do you think the guys will wear pyjamas to bed?” Melara asked

“Probably not...they’re guys, and good looking ones too and they know it. They’re definitely just gonna wear their boxers” Cersei said before walking into the room with all the beds lined up. She went to hers and Jaime’s where he was already laying cockily

“Hello there beautiful” he said with a smirk on his face

She pointed a finger at him. “Do NOT get any ideas. Nothing is happening in this bed tonight except you and me sleeping at a good distance from each other” 

He threw his hands up in the air in surrender. “Yes ma’am” 

She put on her eye mask and laid down on her side, her back to Jaime, before closing her eyes and falling asleep. Shortly after everyone else was in bed and lights were shot off  
—————————————————————  
Cersei woke feeling thirsty in the night. She moved to stretch for her water bottle when she felt an arm around her. She rolled her eyes and moved away Jaime’s arm. When laying back down she suddenly felt something long and hard pressed against her ass. Being tired it took her a few seconds before she understood what it was

“Oh my god...tuck that thing away!” Cersei whispered gesturing to his obvious hard-on while pulling away as far from Jaime as she could

He blushed but rolled his eyes, not that she could see it. “Oh come on! I’m sleeping next to the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen. Don’t judge” he then smirked and moved closer to whisper in her ear. “I bet you’re not exactly dry down there...” he said moving his hand under the covers and over her body

She pushed him away. “Get off perv”

He laughed and pressed his erection against her ass as hard as he could one last time and wiggled it over her ass. “In a day or two you’re gonna beg me for it” he whispered before pulling away

The breath that had caught in her throat unfortunately escaped as a strangled gasp making him laugh. “Told ya” he whispered

She let out a long breathe. “Good night Jaime” she said annoyed 

“Good night beautiful”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and ideas are always appreciated, they mean everything to me and keeps me going❤️


	4. Day 2

Love island day 2. Morning. The lights have just been switched back on.

”Ahh! Damn it!” Cersei gasped as the lights hit her eyes where her eye mask had fallen off. She turned around only to find Jaime smirking at her in bed 

”Good morning beautiful” 

”Oh for fucks sake…” she sighed while getting up 

Melara immediately got up to go after her. ”Goooood morning princess” she smiled 

”Good morning”

”Sooo, how was sharing a bed with golden boy?”

”I honestly can’t catch a break…” she murmured in response

”Hmm?”

”Well except for him trying to hump me in the middle of the night I guess it was okay. Could have been worse”

Melara laughed. ”He tried what?”

Cersei cleared her throat. ”Let’s just say he got a little too…excited, and I was not. Like, at all” 

Melara laughed again. ”Damn it. I would have wanted to see that little scene”

”Why?”

”I just have a feeling you two are going to be better than tv this week” Melara said walking back to the bedroom where Jaime was still laying in the same position. She threw herself onto the bed beside him. “Good morning”

“Uhm...good morning?” Jaime said confused. “Where’s Cersei?” 

Melara shrugged. “Getting ready for the day I guess”

“Okay” Jaime said while rising to get up

“Hey I just wondered if we could have a little chat later today?” She asked 

“Oh, sure”

“Great” she smiled   
—————————————————————  
A few hours passed with getting ready for the day and having breakfast. Jaime suddenly got a text on his love island phone.

“I got a text!” he yelled out. Everyone quickly surrounded him excitedly 

“Who’s ready for a game? In today’s challenge you’re gonna find out what other luggage than what’s in your actual bags the other contestants brought. #baggage #thetruthcomesout” he read out loud 

”That actually sounds interesting” Cersei said surprised 

”Let’s go everyone!” Melara said running towards the place where the challenge would be

Cersei got the next text when everyone had arrived. ”In this challenge the girls will start by collecting the suitcases off the luggage band and open them. Inside there will be a truth about one of the boys. The girl who opened the bag will kiss the boy she thinks the truth belongs to. Then it’s the boys turn to do the same thing. The team with the most correct answers wins a prize” she read out loud

”Damn…when do we start?” Melara asked excitedly

”But…than you can just lie and kiss whoever you want?” Cersei said confused

”Exactly darling” Jaime smirked

She pointed a finger at him. ”Don’t you dare you fuck-”

*alarm horn interrupted Cersei and signaled the challenge is about to start* 

”Cersei you’re up first” Melara said

”Oh okay”

She stepped forward and opened the bag. ”This boy has slept with more than 200 girls” she read. ”Hmm…” she stepped forward towards the boys and thought for a moment before kissing Bronn on the cheek

”Hey! That doesn’t count!” Brann protested

Cersei shrugged. ”It only said to kiss you. It didn’t say where”

”The answer is…wrong. It should have been Jaime” Brienne read

Jaime blushed while Cersei shook her head and rolled her eyes. ”Of course it’s you…what was I thinking…”

”Hey! No judging allowed” he answered

”I’m pretty sure it didn’t say that in the instructions” 

”Okay can the old married couple go somewhere else and fight? Some of us actually wants to snog some ladies here” Bronn interrupted 

”Whatever…” Cersei rolled her eyes

”Aaaaanyways, next girl up is Melara” Brienne said

Melara excitedly stepped forward and opened the arriving bag. ”This boy have never said I love you to a girl before”. She skipped towards the boys and instantly kissed Jaime until he pulled away

”Finally some action!” Bronn cheered. ”Jaime you lucky bastard…always you”

”Damn you lucky woman” Brienne whispered to Melara as she came back

”And the answer is…wrong. That was supposed to be Bronn” Cersei read

”Of course it was…always stealing all my girls” Bronn said glaring at Jaime 

The game continued a while longer and luckily for Cersei, one boy had only kissed her once and that boy was Bronn, he’d only kissed her on the cheek since he knew Jaime really liked her and they were friends since before and because she’d kissed him on his cheek and with that friend zoned him. He wasn’t about to put time in someone who didn’t want to screw him too. Now the last boy was up, Jaime. 

”This girl has never had a boyfriend” Jaime read. He neared the girls and smirked at all of them, making everyone swoon except for Cersei who rolled her eyes. ”I have an idea who this might be, and lucky for for me I really wanna kiss her” he said grabbing Cersei’s waist and tugging her towards him making her gasp in surprise before he kissed her senseless, intruding her mouth with his tongue until she pulled away a little

”Damn…that’s what I call a kiss…” Melara said, jealous that she didn’t get the same response from him when kissing him earlier in the challenge 

”The answer is…correct! Another point to the boys”

Cersei was trying to keep a straight face, which wasn’t easy when her brain was mush, her knees were weak and her heart was beating so fast she couldn’t ever hear when counting of points everyone was making. She stopped staring at the ground and looked up only to catch Jaime’s smirking gaze. Damn. She was in deep trouble…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn...a kiss can change everything, right? Lol, I promise you it's not gonna be that easy...
> 
> Comments and ideas are always appreciated, they mean everything to me and keeps me going❤️


	5. Day 2 - continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems like I'm on a roll <3 thank you everyone who's reading and commenting! It means everything to me :)))

Love island day 2 continued. Night

A few hours passed of people chatting to each other, playing games and getting ready for the evening. It was now getting late and the prize is about to be revealed.

”Hey Jaime” Melara said approaching him while he was getting a drink in the outside bar

”Hi Melara, what’s up?”

”I was just wondering if we could have that little chat now?”

”Yeah sure, what’s up?”

”Uhm…I just wanted to tell you that I think you’re really hot and interesting too and if that would be something you’d want, I’d like to get to know you”

”Oh…Melara that’s really sweet of you and you seem like a really beautiful smart girl but I have to be honest here…my only interest is in Cersei”

”Oh, okay”

”Are you alright?”

”Jaime, I’m a big girl. I can take a no”

”Yeah I get that, but rejection sucks”

”Yeah…you know, you’re not the asshole everyone thinks you are”

”Uhm, thanks?”

”So why do you pretend like you are one?”

He shrugged. ”I don’t now…I guess it’s always been easier that way and honestly there was a time when I didn’t care about anything else besides getting laid”

”But, you don’t anymore?”

He shrugged. ”I just feel like…I want something more. I don’t want to feel empty anymore”

She smiled. ”That’s actually extremely mature of you, considering your past and that you’re only 22”

He smiled back. ”Thanks” he said before turning to go back to the other. ”Oh and Melara?”

”Yeah?”

”If I was the old me, I would’ve totally banged you already. Go for it, don’t be afraid just because one person rejected you”

Melara laughed. ”Thanks. Will do”

”I got a text!” Bronn yelled and everyone gathered around him. ”Boys, since you won todays challenge you have a prize in store for you. The prize is that one of you will go on a spa date tomorrow with one of the girls, and the decision of which boy and girl gets to go is yours. You have until bedtime to decide. #hurryup #firstdate #sexytimescoming” he read out loud 

”Well I know the answer to this one” Addam, who’s currently coupled up with Melara, said smirking

”And what’s that, genius?” Melara asked 

”Jaime of course! And he’s obviously gonna choose Cersei”

”I vote for that” she said

”Am I allowed to put in my veto here?” Cersei asked with her arms crossed 

”No can do sweetheart” Jaime said kissing her cheek. ”You’re coming with me tomorrow, no veto for you”

”Uhm, who said you can touch me?” She asked pushing him away

”Ouuuh…burn…damn…” Bronn laughed 

”Shut up Bronn…see Cers, your voice is saying one thing but your face is saying something completely else but honestly I’m tired of dealing with it for today. Goodnight everyone” Jaime said before going back inside the house and making himself ready for bed 

”Cers?” Melara asked giggling

”Apparently you have a new nickname now” Bronn said patting her shoulder. ”Oh and try to be a little less of a…bitch? Asshole? Whatever you women call it these days” he said before leaving too and getting ready for bed 

”What did I do?!” Cersei said also walking inside

”Well, I guess they’re referring to the fact that you’re coupled up with Jaime and not liking him is one thing but you’re not even friendly towards him” Melara said

She sighed. ”I guess”

”He completely shot me down okay? The only one he is even a little interested in is you so maybe just give the guy a chance? Maybe he’s not as bad as you think” 

She sighed again. ”I guess you have a point”

”Now, if I were you I wouldn’t give a shit about the other people in the bedroom. I would just run in there and hump him straight away” Melara giggled. ”BUT since it’s you, I would start by just giving him a hug and apologize for being a bitch, how does that sound?”

Cersei smiled and nodded as she put on her pyjamas. ”Okay”

”Now give me some love, come over here and hug me” Melara said opening up her arms

Cersei giggled and skipped towards her arms. ”I know I’ve only known you for like two days but you’re a really good friend”

Melara smiled. ”I know, you’re not too bad yourself. And two love island days are like, two weeks in the real world”

”True”

*a knock at the open door* 

”Can I come in? I have my toothbrush in here” Jaime said awkwardly peeking around the corner at the girls hugging through the open door

”Uhm sure, actually I wanted to talk to you just real quick” Cersei answered with a smile

”Me? Jaime Lannister? YOU want to talk to ME?” Jaime asked shocked 

Cersei laughed and rolled her eyes. ”Yes silly”

”And that’s my queue to leave. See you two in the bedroom” Melara said before passing Jaime and leaving

”Uhm, I just wanted to apologize for…”

”..being a bitch?” He finished for her

She chuckled. ”Yeah, something like that. I don’t mean to, I’ve just been hurt by douchebags for much less”

Jaime nodded. ”I get it, it’s okay”

”Anyways, I’m sorry”

”Apology accepted” Jaime smiled

”Hug it out?” She asked

”Well it’s not exactly a kiss but I’ll take it”

She laughed and opened up her arms. ”Come here you”

He snaked his arms around her waist and rested his head on hers for a few moments before they parted and went to bed

When the lights were out Cersei scooted her back closer to Jaime and took his arms to wrap it over her. ”I’m just a cuddler okay? I still don’t like you so don’t get any ideas” she whispered to him

He chuckled. ”Sure…” he whispered back, wrapping both arms tightly around her while pulling her closer under the covers and resting his head in her neck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems easier between them, but I promise you it won't be for much longer haha
> 
> Comments and ideas are always appreciated, they mean everything to me and keeps me going❤️


	6. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m heartbroken this evening, so please be gentle if you have anything less pleasant to say❤️

Day 3. Jaime and Cersei going on their spa date. A surprise shows up at the villa

”I saw you snuggling with our dear golden boy tonight” Melara said bumping her shoulder into Cersei’s. 

”Yeah, I just love snuggling and convenient enough for us both he happened to lay next to me”

”Mhm, and it had nothing at all to do with the fact that he kissed you senseless yesterday?”

”He did not!”

”Yeah, sure…anyways, was it cozy?”

”Hmm?”

”The snuggling! Oh my god Cersei focus. What are you even so distract-…oh my god…you’re watching Jaime work out through your sunglasses aren’t you!” She said after she’d turned around only to see what Cersei’s focus was glued on 

”I am not!”

”Okay well, earth to Cersei” she said waving a hand in front of her. ”Was the snuggling cozy?”

”Yeah sure, until he woke me this morning with a raging hard-on”

Melara laughed

”Not funny Melara”

”Yeah but it kind of is though. Was it at least an impressive hard-on?” She asked smirking

”Melara…”

”Oh come on! Don’t blame a girl for asking” she whined 

”Yeah okay it was a quite impressive hard-on” 

”Did it get you horny?”

”Melara!”

”Answer the question princess…”

Cersei giggled. ”Yes okay! It made me horny! Like, a lot….it was a good sized hard-on okay?!”

Melara laughed. ”Calm down girl”

Cersei sighed and started fanning herself with her hands. ”Is it hot out here? Or is it just me?”

Melara laughed even more. ”You’re gonna make me pee myself” she said only a second away from rolling on the sunbed in laughter 

”I got a text” Cersei yelled out before she could say anything else. ”Cersei, it’s time for your spadate with Jaime. Please get ready to leave the villa together #massage #let’sgetthosetentionsout #let’sgetnaked” she read out

”Hell yeah I like the sound of that” Jaime smirked

”Shut up” Cersei snapped back

”Hey! Be nice to me, we’re going on a date. Come on” he said stretching his arm out

She rolled her eyes but put her own hand in his where he laced them together

”Don’t do that” she said gesturing to their hands

”Stop being so tense darling, or I might have to kiss you again cause you seemed quite relaxed-”

”Bye everybody!” She interrupted and began walking making him laugh in response 

”Use protection!” Bronn yelled after them, making Cersei turn around and glare at him

They went hand in hand in quiet to the spa. When they’d arrived and only wore bathrobes Jaime got a text. ”I got a text. Jaime and Cersei, the public thinks you two needs to get to know each other a little better. The massage today will be given by yourselves to each other. Enjoy”

Cersei’s expression went to shocked. ”It does not say that”

”It does”

She narrowed her eyes at him. ”You’re lying just so you can see me naked”

”Now, even if that would be something I could definitely do, I can not take credit for this one. It’s true, here see the text for yourself” he said showing her his phone

She sighed. ”Fine then. Lay down, let’s get this over with” she said gesturing to the massage table

”How romantic” he said sarcastically 

”It’s not supposed to be”

”Actually it its Cers, it’s a date”

”Fristly, don’t call me Cers. Secondly, it’s a forced date”

”Interesting, you didn’t seem to mind me yesterday Cers” he said taking off his robe making her turn around in response ”You can look if you want”

”Shut up” she said rolling her eyes and pushing him down on the massage table where she put a towel over his ass. Damn, the guy has a good ass. 

”Oouh someone likes it rough, me too baby”

”Are you ever just…quiet?” She asked pouring oil on him and beginning to massage him

”Nope”

A little while later Jaime was done and Cersei’s turn was up. As she took off her robe and placed a towel on her ass while getting up on the other massage table Jaime quickly concealed his obvious hard-on he’d gotten by putting on his robe back on

He sat down just below her butt and began massaging her

”Uhm, personal space?”

”Oh come on, I’ll reach better this way. You’ll have a massage that’s a thousand times better than what you just gave me”

”Fine” she said laying back down and relaxing again, her heartbeat instantly increasing at having a hot guy like Jaime so close to her. She was suddenly very aware of the skin under his robe touching her thighs. 

”People tend to carry most of their tension in their lower back” he said rubbing his thumbs there, the rest of his fingers wrapping around her hips. Then he slid his fingers up to her neck. ”And in their neck and shoulders”

”I didn’t know you were such an expert at massages”

”Well, there’s a lot about me you don’t know”

”Touché”

He chuckled and continued. 

”Mmm you really are good at this…” she moaned a little while later, a moan that made all of Jaime’s blood rush straight do his dick as he pretended it hadn’t and kept massaging her 

Another little while of silence passed and he kept massaging her, now reaching higher and higher up her thighs. She could feel herself getting wet and swallowed hard as the towel kept being pushed further and further away from her ass. 

Jaime tried to not look down as he knew her pussy must be exposed to him by now, he knew if he looked he’d be a goner. Still, he couldn’t keep himself from massaging her inner thighs. Despite better judgement he moved his hand a little bit closer and felt wetness there. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath before pulling away. ”Great, all done. Congrats, you survived a date with me” he said turning around so she could put on her robe again

”Oh uhm, thank you. It was really nice” she said putting on her robe. She stood and went to stand beside him where she grabbed his arm. ”You’re good at that”

”Thanks”

”Thank you for today” she said reaching up and kissing his cheek

He smiled and closed his eyes. ”I can’t pretend like I’m not disappointed about a kiss on the cheek but better than nothing”

She smiled. ”Open your eyes” she whispered, her lips only a few millimeter away from his

He opened his eyes and swallowed hard. ”Can I kiss you?”

She smirked. ”I think I can make an exception once”

He kissed her, a gentle and passionate kiss that felt like it lasted much longer than it did. After, they walked hand in hand back to the villa where the other contestants happily greeted them. But before they could tell them about their spa day, the others seemed to have some news

”Oh my god Cers I wanna hear aaaaall about your spa day later but you have to come here! A new guy arrived!” She said gesturing to a tall extremely blonde guy in front of them

”Hi, I’m Rhaegar” he said kissing both of Cersei’s cheeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ohhh, trouble in paradise coming up!
> 
> Comments and ideas are always appreciated, they mean everything to me and keeps me going❤️


	7. Day 3 continued/Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Cersei have another sexy moment and Rhaegar and Cersei goes on a date. 
> 
> Enjoy! And don't forget to read my other story "You're my everything" <3

”Oh, hi I’m Cersei”

Rhaegar smiled he most charming smile. ”I know”

”Oh do you?” Cersei smirked

”Yeah, I’ve seen the first episode with you in it and I must say my eyes caught you then”

She blushed

”So, you’re just getting back from a date?”

”Yep”

”How was it? If I’m allowed to ask”

”It was okay”

”Do you fancy Jaime?”

”Oh…uhm, he wasn’t my first option exactly but now I don’t know”

”Are you still open to getting to know other guys?”

”Absolutely” she smiled   
————————————————————————————————————————————————  
Everyone was getting ready for bed or in bed already when Addam crashed Jaime and Cersei’s bed where Cersei hadn’t come to lay down yet

”Hey dude. How was the spa date with Cers?” He asked, whispering so no one else would hear their conversation

Jaime covered his face and sighed. ”Oh my…it was so hot”

”What?! Dude, spill”

”Turned out we were supposed to do the massages on each other, I was so close to banging her on that massage table right then and there”

”Dude! You lucky shit! Why didn’t you?”

He shrugged. ”I knew she would regret it if we did”

”Wait what?! So she was also keen on it?”

”Yeah”

”Damn…maybe she’ll couple up with you next time after all”

”Hah, I wouldn’t be too sure” he said gesturing to Rhaegar walking into the room in only his boxers with Cersei giggling by his side in short sleep shorts and a tight tank top

Addam sighed and rolled his eyes. ”I don’t like that guy” he said before heading back to his own bed where Melara was eyeing Rhaegar

Jaime put on his best poker face as they approached him. ”Hi beautiful” he said smirking at Cersei

Rhaegar hugged her goodnight before she sat down in bed next to Jaime. ”Hi” she said

”I had a great time today” he smiled and kissed her cheek before they laid down and the lights were turned off. ”Did you?”

She smiled facing him. ”Sure, it was nice”

”I really wanna kiss you again” he whispered while pulling her into his arms under the covers

”I bet you do”

”Come on…you can’t pretend like you don’t want to” he whispered moving his lips even closer to hers where he slowly and softly pressed them together

She responded instantly, kissing him back

He licked her lips, asking permission for his tongue which she granted 

”Damn it! Who’s ever snogging who - KISS QUIETER!” Bronn yelled making them laugh against each others lips

They kept kissing under the covers for a while to make it quieter. Jaime slid his hands down to her ass where he squeezed it with both hands making her give a little moan against his lips

”Mm really” he chuckled at the fact that she’d moaned when he’d touched her 

He slid a hand down under her pajama shorts where she wasn’t wearing any panties. He found her bare pussy and moaned against her lips this time

He began rubbing her clit, slowly at first while kissing her neck. As her breathing got heavier and heavier he rubbed her faster and faster. When he felt her body tremble in an orgasm in his arms he kissed her to keep her quiet

”Melara and Addam or Jaime and Cersei, please shut the fuck up!” Bronn yelled again making both couples go quiet in order to not get busted 

Jaime kissed Cersei one last time before she turned around to sleep. He pulled her close and spooned her, both ignoring his raging hard-on, not another word said between them.   
————————————————————————————————————————————————  
Early in the morning Rhaegar woke up from a text he got. *Rhaegar, welcome to the villa. The public has already been voting and they want to see you on a date with Cersei. Please wake Cersei and get ready to leave the villa*

He smiled before he carefully and as soundlessly as possible made his way to Jaime’s and Cersei’s bed

”Cersei?” He whispered while gently shoving her a little

”Huh?” She woke up confused. ”What…Rhaegar?”

”Schhhh” he said putting a finger over his mouth. ”Come with me”

”Uhm why?”

”Just come with me”

She carefully pulled Jaime’s arm off her and went with Rhaegar making Jaime wake up just in time for them to be gone. He quickly fell back asleep assuming she needed to use the bathroom

Rhaegar pulled Cersei towards the wardrobe room. 

”Rhaegar, what are you doing? It’s really early” she said yawning

”I got a text, we’re going on a date”

”What?”

”Yeah, apparently the public wants us to go on a date together”

”Oh, okay. Wow, two dates in a row” she said smiling

”So just get dressed and I’ll meet you outside?”

”Sure” 

A while later they arrived at a nearby beach

”Oh this is nice!” Cersei said smiling as she and Rhaegar sat down on a blanket at the beach surrendered by more blankets to put on and a bottle of champagne to watch the sunset

”Look! The sun is rising” he said pointing at it as he poured the champagne into two glasses. ”Cheers to a date with a beautiful woman”

Cersei giggled. ”I think that’s the first time anyone called me a woman and not a girl. And thank you, cheers” she said clinking their glasses together  
————————————————————————————————————————————————  
The lights were turned on and Jaime groaned, turning his face deep into his pillow

”Hey, where’s Cersei?” Melara asked

”Better question is: Where is Cersei AND Rhaegar?” Addam added

”Say what?” Jaime said instantly sitting up only to realize they were both gone 

Melara’s phone beeped. ”I got a text. *Melara. Cersei and Rhaegar are out on a romantic date to watch the sunrise as the public decided. When Cersei is back the public has decided that you shall join Rhaegar. Please get ready to leave the villa*” she read 

”Are you fucking kidding me right now?” 

”Nope, I’m afraid not. But I heard how fond you were of her last night, good luck dude” Melara said getting up and skipping towards the bathroom 

Addam came and crashed on Cersei’s side of the bed. ”We all heard that”

”Nothing happened” Jaime shrugged 

”You saying that just confirmed out suspicions of what actually happened” he said smirking 

”Best night followed by worst day, great”

”I’m sorry dude”

”Fuck…” Jaime said pulling the covers up over his head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and ideas are always appreciated, they mean everything to me and keeps me going❤️


	8. Day 4 continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei and Rhaegar comes back from their date, Jaime and Cersei has ANOTHER sexy moment and a text is received

Day 4

Cersei and Rhaegar walked side by side back to the villa. 

”I really enjoyed being on a date with you” Rhaegar said kissing her cheek

Cersei blushed. ”I enjoyed it too. And I just realized I don’t even know your age” she said giggling 

Rhaegar laughed. ”I’m 28”

”Oh you’re a bit older then but that’s just good, I’m 22”

”So would you say you’re open to get to know me? Even though you seemed to be all cozy with Jaime in bed this morning”

She blushed again. ”Yeah I’d say I’m open to get to know you. But I’m open to get to know him too, even though I wish I wasn’t”

Rhaegar laughed. ”I’ll take it”

”Cersei! Hi!” Melara ran and met her by the entrance and dragged her out to the pool area. ”How was the date?”

She smiled. ”It was good. How has Jaime been?”

Melara rolled her eyes. ”Restless, reckless, angry, sad….I don’t know what he has not been! He’s worse than when I’m on my period and I’m not saying that to be a sexist, I’m saying that because I’m an hormonal wreck when I’m on my period and I own it”

Cersei laughed. ”Well, I guess I should go talk to him”

”You do that”

She rose and walked towards Jaime and Addam who were both sitting by the edge of the pool. ”Hey” she said

”Hey” 

”Can we have a chat?”

”Sure”

”I meant like…away from everyone else” she said glaring at Addam

”Sure, let’s go inside” he said rising as they both went inside to the bedroom 

”Huh, that’s weird…why aren’t the lights on?” She said suggesting to the fact that the bedroom had gone all dark

Jaime shrugged. ”They were on earlier this morning”

They both sat down in their bed

”How was your date?”

”It was good. I’m open to get to know him” she smiled 

”Great…”

”I’m just being honest Jaime”

”Then I should be honest too, I really like you”

She smiled. ”I know, I kind of like you too. But I need some more time and to be honest I don’t really trust you yet. The first week isn’t even over yet, what if someone else walks in? Someone who’s better than me?”

He crashed his lips to hers kissing her and then gently pulled away. ”No one can, there’s just you. I’ve never felt this way about anyone else”

”Jaime, that’s sweet and all but you don’t even know me”

”So let me get to know you”

She nodded. ”I am, but I’m also gonna let Rhaegar get to know me”

”I guess I’m just gonna have to be better than him then, shouldn’t be too hard” he said smirking 

She laughed and pulled the covers up over them and kissed him

“What?” Jaime asked confused 

She pressed herself closer against him and put his hands around her hips. “Just kiss me” 

”You said you wanted to get to know other people”

”I never said that that excluded you”

He crashed his lips against hers and they made out for a while before Cersei started kissing her way down his chest. “I want to repay the favor” she whispered kissing him one last time before kissing her way down his body

It took Jaime’s brain a while to register what she meant and what she was doing until she pulled down his boxers and licked his dick

“Oh gods...” he moaned 

After a little while of teasing him with her tongue she started sucking him and gripping him with a hand to help. She sucked at a hard and fast pace, her head bobbing up and down which to him made an extremely erotic sight. She took him deep down her throat, his dick was immediately covered in a shiny sloppy combination of saliva and precum

”Oh gooods…Cers…don’t stop…please don’t stop…” he moaned 

She took a little break, licking him to tease him before continuing at an even faster pace

”Oh fuck! I’m gonna explode! Fuck I’m gonna cum!” He moaned 

”I’m cuuuumming!” He yelled as he panted and exploded his cum down her throat as she kept sucking and swallowing. ”Oh fuck…damn…that was so hot…” he panted while she giggled and laid down next to him. ”Good?”

”The best” he said grinning 

”I got a text!” Bronn yelled from outside, making Cersei jump

”Jesus…he scared me”

Jaime chuckled. ”You think anyone heard us?”

”Us? You mean YOU? I think we’re good” she said checking the house as they walked out 

”Hey! We’ve all been waiting for you, where have you two been?” Bronn asked 

”Oh, we were just having a chat” Cersei said innocently

Bronn smirked. ”The grin on Jaime’s face says otherwise…” 

”What grin?”

”Dude, I know your post-sex face”

”Oh my god! Bronn! We were just having a chat, since I was on a date and all, remember?” She said

”Mhm…”

She rolled her eyes. ”Just read the text already”

”Islanders, tomorrow it’s challenge time. Tomorrow there will be a date challenge. All couples must carry a tray of dinner and drinks for two through different obstacles in order to pass. The couple with the most food still left on the plate as they crosses the finish line wins. But to cross the finish line you must also kiss. Since Rhaegar is single he can choose any girl he wants to do the challenge with, he has 24 hours to decide” Bronn read

”Yessss!” Addam said

”Sounds like fun!” Brienne squealed 

”Great…” Jaime rolled his eyes. Annoyed that Rhaegar would probably get to kiss Cersei the following day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and ideas are always appreciated, they mean everything to me and keeps me going❤️


	9. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge time! Jaime and Cersei cuddles and shares a laugh, Rhaegar gets a kiss, Jaime gets jealous, Brienne gets angry, Melara get's covered in mud, Addam gets a kiss, there are talks of feminism and a worrying text is recieved.
> 
> Enjoy!

Day 5, challenge time 

Early morning, before the lights has been switched on:

Jaime woke up feeling anxious. He didn’t know if it was because he can be a jealous and possessive douche that he didn’t want Rhaegar to get a shot with Cersei, or if it just meant that he might actually like her more than he thought he could he didn’t know yet. But he did know one thing, he did not want fucking Rhaegar to kiss Cersei. She was partnered up with him after all, NOT fucking Rhaegar. He decided there wasn’t anything in him to dwell on it, so he pulled Cersei closed to him and spooned her

Cersei stirred. ”Jaime…it’s too hot” she said wiggling out of his grasp

”But I like cuddling”

”I do too”

”So fight the warmth and come back here” he said pulling her close again 

Cersei giggled. ”Fine” 

He held her close and dropped a kiss to her shoulder, enjoying cuddling with a hot girl for a few more hours before the light and a morning hard-on would interrupt them yet another day.   
————————————————————————————————————————————————  
Around lunch time:

”I got a text!” Cersei yelled and everyone quickly gathered around her. ”Islanders, it’s time for the challenge! Everyone will be partnered up with their partners except for Cersei who will be dong the challenge twice, since Rhaegar decided yesterday that he’d do it with her. Good luck!” She read out loud 

Everyone ran to the challenge. Addam and Melara failed hard, dropping the drinks and foods from the tray in at the first obstacle. Melara fell into the mud and yelled out. ”Ahhhh! Adam! Gods damn it!”

”Hey! You went too fast!” Addam yelled back

”I’m covered in mud now, damn you Addam”

”Well, you’re not the only one”

”Alright alright, next couples turn” Bronn said 

”Do you still get a kiss even though you never made it to the finish line?” Addam asked cheekily 

”You wish” Melara said narrowing her eyes at him

”Well, YOU wished that yesterday and we did. We also had s-” he said before getting interrupted with Melara kissing him deeply. He swooped her up in his arms and continues making out with her as he carried her out of the mud of the first obstacle

”Wooo! Melara! That’s my girl!” Cersei yelled giggling and clapping her hands, secretly shipping them since she knew how close they’d been getting the past few days 

The other couples continued failing the challenge at different obstacles, leaving Brienne and Bronn failing the hardest and her bitchslapping him before storming off back to the villa and everyone else in laughter. 

Cersei and Jaime almost made it to the finish line when Jaime slipped on some soap at the last obstacle, dropping the tray and falling on his ass, taking Cersei with him. They both laid in the soap laughing a long while until Jaime stood and pulled her up with him. 

”I’m sorry I screwed up” 

Cersei continued laughing and dried her tears from laughing so hard. ”That’s alright, I had fun”

”Me too” Jaime said smiling 

”I think you deserve this for at least making me laugh” she said kissing his cheek sweetly 

He chuckled. ”I’ll take it” 

”I hope you’re not too tired Cers, it’s just you and Rhaegar left” Bronn said wiggling his eyebrows 

Cersei smiled and rolled her eyes. ”I’ll be fine”

Rhaegar and Cersei was the only couple to make it all the way through. Rhaegar was a strategic, and with that a little bossy but Cersei tried not to be bothered by it as his strategics worked and made them win. She didn’t exactly laugh like she had with Jaime, but it felt good to win as they made it to the finish line. 

”Do I get my prize now?” Rhaegar asked smirking 

Cersei giggled. ”Sure” she said throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. Damn if it wasn’t a good kiss 

Jaime sighed and turned around, starting to making his way back to the villa alone

Cersei opened her eyes just in time to see Jaime turn his back to her and walking back to the villa. She broke the kiss and hid her face in Rhaegars neck, trying not to feel guilty 

”Hey” Jaime said to Brienne who sat at the edge of the pool when he came back

”Hey, where’s everyone else?”

”Watching Cersei and Rhaegar make out I guess” he said bitterly, sitting down beside her 

”Oh”

”Yeah…’Oh’” he said sighing 

”So how did the challenge go?”

”Well we didn’t make it to the finish line, but we did have really fun” he said laughing a little. ”But of course Rhaegar and his asshole bossiness made it to the finish line”

”He’s that type huh?”

”You mean the one who doesn’t really want anyone else involved than himself cause he’s so awesome on his own? Yeah…”

”Thanks for clearing that up, now I don’t have to waste any time on him”

”Hah, I guess he’s the right type if you prefer being a trophy rather than a team but you know, maybe I’ve just been listening to too many feminists”

Brienne hit him

”Ouch!”

”Don’t say that!”

”Say what?”

”Talk about feminism like it’s just some bullshit, it’s supposed to be 50-50”

”Okay okay! For the record, I think so too” he said before rising to back inside the villa as everyone started arriving   
————————————————————————————————————————————————  
That night:

”I got a text!” Addam yelled. ”Islanders, tomorrow there will be a recouping. The girls are picking. One boy is leaving tomorrow. Get your heads straight.” He read 

”Fuck” Jaime whispered to Bronn, gesturing to Cersei giggling at something Rhaegar said in a corner 

Bronn sighed. ”Fuck indeed”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I procrastinating an assignment with my updates? Not at all...Anyways, leave a little comment/emoji if you're reading it and/or if you have any ideas etc <3


	10. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The re-coupling!

Night of day 5:  
As everyone was getting ready for bed Cersei went to the bedroom where she took her pillow and duvet. 

”Where are you going?” Jaime asked confused 

”Oh…uhm, I just think I’m gonna sleep on the sofa tonight”

”Why?”

”Because…I’m not sure what I want to do tomorrow and I just need to sleep on it…alone”

”You mean the recoupling?”

”Yeah”

”I’m gonna be honest here with your Cers. I really like you and I kind of put all my eggs in one basket so to speak. I don’t want to make you to something you don’t want to do but I do think you kind of like me too and I hope you pick me”

She forced a smile. ”We’ll talk more tomorrow okay?”

Jaime sighed. ”Sure” 

”Good night Jaime” she said before walking out the bedroom to the living room 

Bronn entered the bedroom. ”Hey, where is your woman going?”

”She’s not MY woman, she’s made that quite clear. Also, just shut up for once” he said before turning around, mushing his face into his pillow

Bronn raised his eyebrows as he continued walking to his own bed. ”Well someone is in a bad mood”  
————————————————————————————————————————————————  
Next day:

”So, are you gonna talk to Jaime yet? Recoupling is in just a few hours you know” Melara said 

Cersei sighed. ”I know”

”So why haven’t you talked to him yet?”

”Because I know he’s just gonna change my mind”

”So you have made up your mind?”

”No”

”So who are you gonna choose Cers?”

”I don’t know”

Melara laughed. ”You should really decide who’s little heart you’re gonna break”

Cersei rolled her eyes. ”I’m not gonna break anyones heart”

”Fine, but someone is getting hurt”

”It’s gonna be fine” Cersei said smiling. ”Who are you choosing?” She said bumping her shoulder into Melara’s suggestively, already knowing her answer

Melara smiled and rolled her eyes. ”I think we all already know the answer to that”

”Addam hmm?”

”Of course”

”’Of course’, so no one else is even a little on your brain?”

”Nope” 

”Why not?”

She shrugged. ”Because he’s hot, handsome, cute, makes me feel good…like, REALLY good” she said wiggling her eyebrows making Cersei laugh. ”Anyways, do us all a favor and snog Jaime quieter during night” she said before rising to her feet

Cersei laughed. ”Team Jaime are you?”

”Hell yes!”  
————————————————————————————————————————————————  
”I got a text!” Addam yelled. ”Islanders, please gather around the fire pit immediately” he read out loud

”It’s recoupling time!” Rhaegar said excitedly making Jaime sour and walking ahead to the fire pit 

”Do you have to? Like, really?” Melara said rolling her eyes at Rhaegar

”Your friend doesn’t like me” Rhaegar whispered in Cersei’s ear making her frown for a second. Usually, her friends not liking a guy would be the biggest indicator something is wrong. But on the other hand she hadn’t known Melara more than 6 days so could she really trust her?

The re-coupling went on, amongst others Melara picked Addam, and Shae picked Bronn. Next one up was Cersei, with only three guys remaining her choice was between Jaime and Rhaegar

”This is not an easy decision for me, but I’d like to pick this boy because he’s handsome and makes me feel like a woman next to him. So the boy I’m choosing is…Rhaegar” 

Everyone gasped in surprise, not being quite ready for the unexpected turn of Cersei abandoning Jaime for Rhaegar, everyone except for Jaime himself who wasn’t surprised at all. 

Rhegar smiled and kissed Cersei’s cheek, taking his place at the bench next to her, holding her tight

Brienne got a text. ”Brienne, you’re the last girl to pick. Either send Jaime out or William. Make your decision now” she read out loud

”This is not what I imagined at all, but I have to make a decision. I’m choosing this guy because he sweeter than most people would think and he really deserves a place in here. So the guy I’m picking is…Jaime” 

Jaime sighed in relief and hugged Brienne quickly before sitting down next to her  
————————————————————————————————————————————————  
After the last boy going home and everyone getting ready for bed Melara decided to seek Cersei out for some answers

”Cers, what are you doing? You’re picking the wrong guy, and for the wrong reasons too! Jaime made you smile! Laugh! Feel good! You were goofy together! Rhaegar makes you feel like a woman huh? How is that? Small? Meaningless? He treats you like a trophy”

”Don’t fucking tell me what to do!” Cersei answered in an explosion that made everyone turn around and stare before she hurried back inside the villa and crashed down into her bed, face in the pillow and duvet up over her head. What had she done, almost sending Jaime out, all he’d ever done was make her laugh. But Rhaegar would be good for her, on paper…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short update (sorry about that). Hopefully I'll be out with another chapter soon :) Please leave a little something in the comments if you're reading <3


End file.
